role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Classical Rhedosaurus
Classical Rhedosaurus is a giant Rhedosaurus, the captain of the Mozart Fan Club, and a role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Classical Rhedosaurus acts like most old men do: he's grumpy, he's irritable, and he doesn't like anything new. The only reason he is an ally of Disco Megalon is because he promised to join the Mozart Fan Club, which Classical Rhedosaurus is the captain of. In addition, Classical Rhedosaurus speaks only in very broken Shakespeare speak, most of what he says making absolutely no sense at all. However, Classical Rhedosaurus has actually shown a new side. In extreme rage, color will actually fill Rhedosaurus, making him no longer black-and-white. In addition to this, he'll completely drop the Shakespeare voice and just start cursing his opponents out, putting whether he's actually Classical into question. History Just like the 1750's In Heck, TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar marched on. However, soon enough Disco Megalon popped out of the ground in front of TripGoji, ready to attack. As well as this, his allies Techno Kiryu and Classical Rhedosaurus also appeared as the battle commenced and the two sides engaged each other. Revving his drill arms, Disco Megalon blasted Biker Jet Jaguar with a multicolored beam from his horn as he charged. Techno Kiryu blasted TripGoji with sound, sending the Gojiran flying upwards. Meanwhile, Biker Jet Jaguar knocked back Disco Megalon with two green beams from his hands, making him squeal in pain. Classical Rhedosaurus roared to showcase his dominance and charged Biker Jet Jaguar, only to be punched in the face. Roaring in pain, Classical Rhedosaurus headbutted the biker mecha as Disco Megalon came back into the fray, sending both TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar upwards and into the air with his signature Disco Bombs. Furious, TripGoji spat out a giant Wall of Text onto Disco Megalon, temporarily taking him out of the fight. In the meantime, Classical Rhedosaurus punched Biker Jet Jaguar and was kicked in the face in response. His head swinging back from the kick, Classical Rhedosaurus sent Biker Jet Jaguar flying back by ramming into him. Techno Kiryu launched a yellow beam from his mouth at TripGoji, and a beam clash started when the latter used his Poorly Drawn Crayon atomic breath. The two each pushed their beams forward, leaving them at a stalemate. Suddenly, Disco Megalon threw a disco ball between TripGoji and Techno Kiryu that detonated in a flash of multicolored light, blinding both of them. While TripGoji thrashed around, Techno Kiryu began to shut down and fled. Meanwhile, Classical Rhedosaurus slammed into Biker Jet Jaguar once again, only to be slashed by the mech's sword. Classical Rhedosaurus slammed his tail at Biker Jet Jaguar, only to squeal in pain and flee as his opponent sliced the tail. This left only Disco Megalon. After a bit of more fighting, Disco Megalon fled as well. Not-So like the 1750's In Los Angeles, a party was going on in a nightclub. "DEATH TO DISCO!" was strung over the entrance. However, when they were preparing to destroy the Disco records there, the ground suddenly shook. The music playlist turning to Disco, the residents of the nightclub had no time to ponder as Disco Megalon burrowed up from the ground, killing everyone inside. Two more kaiju, Classical Rhedorsaurus and Metal Destoroyah, popped up next to Disco Megalon and began to rampage throughout Los Angeles. Classical Rhedosaurus ravaged Los Angeles, playing his piano before throwing it into a building. As Metal Destoroyah destroyed a Disco store, the beetle god scolded him before Kamen Rider Mainframe size-shifted into view and punched Metal Destoroyah in the face! At the same time, another new challenger known as FlamingoMask shifted into kaiju size, ready to defend Los Angeles from Classical Rhedosaurus. As FlamingoMask sent a beam of light from his hands at Classical Rhedosaurus, the dinosaur was able to block it with a piano that he then threw at the shadowblood. As he dodged, FlamingoMask kicked Classical Rhedosaurus in the face, only to receive a violin to the head in response. Kicking the violin, FlamingoMask next punched Classical Rhedosaurus in the face. Classical Rhedosaurus then began to play Mozart, sending musical beams of energy at FlamingoMask that floored him. Continuing his assault, Classical Rhedosaurus slammed the piano on FlamingoMask's head. Getting up, the shadowblood took out his Wrecking Flail and swung it at Classical Rhedosaurus, who got hit hard but smashed his violin into FlamingoMask again. Suddenly, FlamingoMask swung his Wrecking Flail at the violin! Screaming in agony, Classical Rhedosaurus staggered like his heart had been stabbed as the violin was smashed. As he began to gain color, Classical Rhedosaurus dropped his type of speaking and just began to curse out FlamingoMask in normal English, firing a blue beam at the shadowblood now instead of a black-and-white one. Suddenly, Disco Megalon slammed his drill arms into Not-So-Classical Rhedosaurus from behind, making him completely gain color now. Because of multiple factors (The main one being that FlamingoMask liked 70's music), Disco Megalon had decided to attack Not-So-Classical Rhedosaurus. This caused him to punch the God of Disco in the face and completely destroy him verbally. This was when Disco Megalon finally snapped. Disco wasn't dead, and the insect deity would prove it. Disappearing in a flash of rainbow light, Disco Megalon took out Bring Me To Life and put I Will Survive back in, slamming a Disco beam into Not-So-Classical Rhedosaurus. The Disco beam, combined with two light beams from FlamingoMask, slammed Not-So-Classical Rhedosaurus right into a piano and violin store, destroying it. As he got up, cursing out FlamingoMask and firing a blue beam at him, the shadowblood suddenly hit Not-So-Classical Rhedosaurus with a ball of light energy that defeated him instantly, sending him flying into a Classical music store and regaining his black-and-white features as he fell unconscious. Abilities *''Speed'' - Classical Rhedosaurus is able to run at speeds of up to 266 miles per hour. *''Burrowing'' - Classical Rhedosaurus is able to burrow underground even faster, reaching top speeds of 1750 miles per hour. *''Strength'' - Classical Rhedosaurus is extremely strong physically, and can knock weaker foes over just by ramming into them easily. *'Black-And-White Beam' - Classical Rhedosaurus is able to fire a black-and-white beam of energy from his maw. *'Black Death' - Classical Rhedosaurus carries the horrible disease Black Death. If blood is shed from him and any living thing touches it, it will get Black Death as well and begin to spread the plague once again. *''Lore'' - Classical Rhedosaurus is an expert of the musical times of the 18th and 19th centuries, especially those of the likes of Mozart, his idol. *'Violin/Piano Skills' - Classical Rhedosaurus is an amazing musical player on both the piano and on the violin. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Prehistoric Category:Predators Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Male Category:True Neutral Category:Dinosaurs Category:Leaders Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)